The Brothers Beneath The Floor
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: "It's Easter dear. Stop that nonsense or you'll scare the children." Instantly she began to panic, "There will be a lot worse things happening to the children if you let them come here! trust me." The look in her mothers eyes was of disapproval, yet nothing compared to the pair of red eyes beneath the floorboards.


In a world forgotten in the past many many decades ago there was a strict, hunger struck society. A society hungry for answers, power, and blood. They believed they could achieve these three things in a close sequence; Blood, Power, then Answers. The land was ruled by these three plagues for thousands of years yet no one seemed to spill enough blood to gain enough power to find all the answers.

In the midst of it all, one kingdom stood against more odds than most. This kingdom forged two sons under the names Uzumaki and Uchiha. The laws were very different back then and even though they weren't biological brothers they were bound together by the strongest of Vampiric bonds; a blood bond.

Once they had been the pride of the kingdom and the strongest of their kind. Once.

A war struck out within the kingdom and the eldest was sentenced to suffer a punishment fit for a traitor. 1400 years of sleep in the labyrinth beneath the castle dungeon. Out of guilt the youngest brother chose to bare half of his brothers sentencing in the stone tomb next to him.

* * *

Modern day holidays always seem to suck for the over expecting Sakura Haruno. It was the cleaning up after the feast that really downed the day. By the time everyone had ate they all ran off to some other house to eat or fell asleep on the couch. That was family for ya'..

The clock struck 4pm and her parents wave by to her from the front door. "We're going to you aunt Kumiko's place to help her with dinner tonight, if you feel like it you should join us after you clean up some."

"I'll be fine here Mom, you two have fun"

After seeing them off she loaded the dish washer, wiped the table off, cleaned the stove off, and parked her tail on the couch. She flipped through channel after channel trying to find something decent to watch but that seemed to be a total failure on her part. Another sigh escaped her lips as she rose from her seated position and made her way to the front porch. It was still warm outside and the birds were chirping and flying about. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the grass was freshly cut for Easter egg hunting.

Sakura sat on the white porch steps and rested her head in her small hands. This was so boring..

What was the point in having a big house, nice fenced in yard, and lots of money if you were just going to be bored all the time? Money really didn't buy happiness. She stumbled over to the white marble bench carefully placed in front of the pond under the cherry blossom trees. The marble was cold against her thighs and the wind set a chill on her shoulders. The sun was so hot she didn't necessarily mind bitter cold of both the wind and marble slab.

She flung her sandals off, hovered her feet just above the pond, and watched heaven and earth swim about beneath her. They were so relaxing and quiet, and they provided a perfect outside shelter for her. Such good fish..

After sitting for a while she stood and turned back to the house. The corner of her eye caught the hideous gaping hole that ripped through the duct work and surfaced under the porch. God knows what animal did that. Some kind of huge opossum or something. Either way it should've been fixed already it having been two or so weeks since.

As if to get a closer look, she carefully bent down and made her way under the porch. She could almost stand up, but not quite. She examined the insulation that has been torn completely in two pieces by sharp unforgiving claws and carefully slide her way in the hole using the sun as her flashlight. Once she was inside her foot steps were making light of themselves as she tip toed around. Just before she decided to head back out something gold caught her eye. Carefully, she made her way over to it and found it to be a golden block of some kind. Her small pale hand dusted it off as if it were a fossil of some sort and found there was another just below it, and then another. Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly and followed the trail of golden blocks as they descended downward into the dirt.

"A ...staircase...?"

It appeared that she was absolutely correct, only it seemed to have caved in. Out of pure curiosity she began to dig handfuls of dirt from the staircase, exposing more and more golden blocks until finally what little dirt was left fell through and tumbled down the rest of the way. Her emerald eyes squinted and struggled to see through the pitch blackness of the spiral staircase. There was no way she was going down there without a flash light.

She sprung to her feet and into the house to grab a flashlight, a knife, and her cell phone just encase it caved in on her. Upon descending down the stair case she could feel the floor beneath her was solid cement and the walls all the way down, as far as she could tell, were also cemented very well, only the above and over head was dirt and landfill.

Very slowly she descended down the stairs with flashlight and knife in hand. It seemed like forever until she made it to the bottom, and when she did she wished she never had. Shining her flashlight around the surrounding area she could tell it was some type of labyrinth of some kind. It was a maze she didn't want to get lost in..

Sakura took a few steps forward and noticed a long since dried trail of blood leading into the maze, so naturally she decided to follow it. (**lol, so not what I would do**.) The trail took her around corner after corner and there seemed to be more of it the further in she got meaning whatever was bleeding was heading in the opposite direction and at one point was bleeding very badly. At the end of her trail there was a set of large wooden double doors, one slightly ajar from the other. "What in the world.." There appeared to be light coming from inside the room and it was flickering, so it had to be a fire or candle. Sakura slid her way through the doors and turned off her flashlight. Torches lined the walls, some just barely hanging on their rusted plates. There were golden vases and wilted, crumbled flowers at the foot of two large tombs.

She walked over to the first stone tomb and tried to read the scriptures carved into the side, but it was too worn away. Hoping to have better luck with the other tomb she went to the other side but had no such luck. But she did find one of the tombs were open and there was nothing or no one inside but a necklace.

Sakura picked up the necklace carefully and examined its strong, long black chain and the light blue crystal attached. Taking the crystal necklace she walked over and sat against the wall facing the still closed tomb.

"I wonder what's in there.."

Her eyes fixated themselves on the crystal for hours. How the torches didn't go out after all that time puzzled her. And what in the hell was a labyrinth doing beneath her house?

That being said, whatever was bleeding must've crawled its way out for a reason and it just might come back for the necklace. She knew she needed to get out of there but found herself suddenly very sleepy. Perhaps it was from lack of oxygen being that far in the ground? or maybe...

Her eyes feathered shut as she fought herself to stay awake and alert. She could feel sleep slowly taking her and the very last time she opened her eyes she thought saw the tomb's lid move just slightly.

* * *

_**Pardon my grammar mistakes! I know, shame on me.** _


End file.
